


Thunderstorm

by Anthropasaurus



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Choking, F/M, I had an idea and I went with it, I have a huge thunderstorm knocking out my power to thank for the inspiration, My First Smut, Rough Sex, Solas is a bit of a nasty boy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, it is quite literally porn without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthropasaurus/pseuds/Anthropasaurus
Summary: Just a quick one-shot between Solas and Raven. She loves thunderstorms and he loves making her cum. Enjoy!





	Thunderstorm

A crack of thunder drew Solas from the fade. The storm had been brewing over the mountains that afternoon. Raven’s excitement had been palpable the entire evening. Her mana crackled to the surface during their lovemaking, more than once sending a jolt of electricity through him. He clung to the edges of sleep as he sent out a searching hand for the plush curves he knew to be on the other side of the bed. The farther he reached, the harder it was to cling to sleep. He hit the edge of the mattress and realized she was no longer there. Another crackle and flash. The storm was upon them. He cracked open an eye, and spotted a familiar mop of white hair on the other side of the room.

She had flung the doors closest to the stairs open and sat on the floor. Rain was trickling in, snaking its way through the cracks in the stone floor. But she didn’t care. She wanted to be out in it, feel electricity coursing through her. Instead she had to settle for the next best thing.

“I’m surprised I did not wake to find a note telling me you had gone off dancing in the storm.” Solas settled behind her, his legs extending on either side. He leaned into her warmth, and burrowed his face into the side of her neck.

Skin against skin, it sent an entirely different jolt of electricity through her right to her core. “The thought did cross my mind. But for some reason I decided to stay dry.”

“Mmm.” His fingers danced across her body, leaving goose bumps and flashes of heat in their wake. This was a dance they had danced many times. Her body, much like her, could not hide what it was feeling. Little twitches, shudders, and sighs told him everything she would not. She wanted to feel the storm outside. Her body wanted to feel the storm he was creating in the room.

“Must you?” There was a hint of annoyance in her voice, but it quickly turned to a sigh as he kissed the secret spot behind her ear.

“I must.” A wriggle of her ass against his length drew an appreciative groan from his lips. He felt himself start to harden under the teasing swirl of her hips. She wanted to provoke, and he was willing to comply. A hand curled around her throat, pressing her back against him. “Be still, vhenan.” His fingers trailed across her stomach and combed across her curls. He wanted to bury himself into her wet heat, taking them both to ecstasy. But she had started a game that they both knew she wasn’t going to win. Instead he ran his finger up and down her seam teasing the moistened curls. He wasn’t going to give her body want she wanted, not yet. He was going to draw out his impending victory for as long as he could. 

She was growing impatient. She wanted to cum and he wanted to play. “Solas.” Her growl was met with a growl of his own. She tried to chase his fingers, but the hand at her throat kept her in place.  _ Two could play at this game _ . She changed her tactics and ground her ass against his hardening length. 

“Careful,” he warned. He pressed his palm against her mound, holding her against his now hard length. 

“Then fuck me already.”

“Not yet. I want to make you scream.”

A delighted shiver ran down her spine as his finger pushed past her seam. He teased his finger along her wet folds, stopping just short of where she wanted him. “So far all you’re doing is talking.”

He hummed against her shoulder, continuing his touch that wasn’t quite the right touch. She squirmed and growled, her frustration growing more and more. He knew the line between teasing her and drawing her ire. It was a fine line he enjoyed dancing along many a night.

“Why must you torture me so?”

“I told you, I want to make you scream.”

“I’m about scream if you don’t stop teasing me.”

_ There is it is _ . He ground his length against her ass as his finger found her swollen nub. She sank into him as he finally gave her what she wanted. Her juices soaked his hand as he worked her swollen nub. Her nails dug into his thigh as she tried to chase her building orgasm. “Not yet.”

Each time she found herself climbing towards her sweet release he lessened the pressure and waited for her to come back down. Back and forth they went her climbing and him pulling back. By the fifth time she spewed a slew of elvhen curses through her clenched throat. He felt each reverberate against his palm, telling him it was in his best interest if he let her cum.  _ There it is again _ . “Touch yourself.”

Her shaky hand joined his in her wet folds. He guided her hand down to her entrance before he returned his attention back to her nub. She worked two fingers in and out, matching his rhythm. Her hips bucked and twitched the harder he pressed against her nub. His hand squeezing her throat kept her grounded, yet helped her soar higher and farther. She came with a scream, the raging storm outside muffled her cries. He smiled smug against her shoulder before he pushed her forward. He slid into her pulsating warmth. There was a brief pause, while he waited for her to find her way back before he slid his length out. 

She whimpered at the emptiness and tried to push back. A firm hand on her waist kept her in place. “Solas,” she whimpered. She tried pushing back again, but he dug his fingers into the meat of her hip. 

“Wait,” he growled. He slid the head of his cock along her folds, coating it in her juices. He licked her juices off his fingers before palming her ass. A low hiss escaped as he slid himself back into her slick heat. 

“Yes,” she moaned. 

He watched where they were joined, in and out, each thrust milking mews and moans from her lips. She ground against him, trying to hit the sweet spot that would send her over the edge. He knew what she wanted, but he had other ideas in mind. His thrusting stopped as he dragged his hand across her ass. “I have always wondered, has anyone ever touched you here?” His thumb circled her asshole, a curious expression on his face. He was rewarded with a surprised squeak as she jerked away. “I take that as a no.” He pulled out and coated his thumb in her juices. “May I?” 

There was a pause as if she was considering the matter. “Yes.”

An appreciative hum reviberated in his chest as he pushed his thumb into her entrance. 

“Oh,” she breathed. “This is new.” She pushed back into him, missing the feeling of him filling and stretching her. His thumb was pushed further into her as he slid himself back inside. He gave a few slow thrusts, to allow her to grow accustomed to the new sensation. It didn’t take long for her to start grinding against him again, still trying to hit that sweet spot. He pushed her legs together and changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting the spot she had been chasing. He felt his own orgasm building and increased his pace. In the silence between claps of thunder the slap of flesh rang out. 

“Fuck! Solas!” she cried out as she felt her orgasm come crashing down. She collapsed to the floor, her arms too weak to hold herself up. He tugged on her hair and pulled her back up. The pain of his tug pulled a weak moan from her mouth. He spewed elvhen praise as her walls clenched around him. “Cum in me.” She pulled his head down and slanted her lips across his, drinking in his animalistic praise. With a roar, he shuddered and found his release in the aftermath of hers. 

They collapsed to the floor, each too weak to move. The storm died out as they came back down. He was the first to come back to the ground and pressed soft kisses against her back. She took longer to come back. But she always did. He knew how to make her body sing and soar, sometimes too far. A sharp pleasure pain of him sinking his teeth into the juncture between her neck and shoulder brought her back. She rolled onto her back and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You win.”


End file.
